Prompts
by korrasamishipper
Summary: A collection of short prompts. Will add on as I write them.
1. The Beach

Asami parked the car and got out to help Korra get the suplies from the trunk. They took the towels and the picnic basket and Korra began to walk towards the beach when she saw Asami take out a ball as well.

"What's that for?" Korra asked.

"It's a Kuai ball."

"What's that?" Korra's confused face made Asami laugh as she began explaining the game. By the time Asami finished explaining the rules they found a nice spot and began settling in. They took off their top layers and Korra applied lotion to Asami's pale back.

"So who are we going to play with?"

"I don't really know, I guess people will just come to join us sooner or later. Hey Korra, can you make a court, and something to tie the net to?"

"Sure thing." Korra got into an earthbending stance and stomped down as a round perimeter slightly rose up, she then lifted her arms in a jerk motion and two thin pillars followed suit.

"Thanks babe." Asami walked past her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek for her good work, and started to tie the net to one pole.

They started a quick one-on-one game to warm up when a couple of guys walked up to them. The lankier one leaned against one of the pillars and looked Korra up and down. "So how about a game girls?"

Korra caught the ball as Asami kicked it over the net and turned in their direction. "Yeah totally! Me and Asami against you two!" Korra's enthusiasm was obviously misinterpreted for something else since the lanky guy walked up into Korra's personal space, much to her annoyance, winked at her, and said, "I was thinking me and you should be a team."

The buff boy was obviously uncomfortable as he stood shyly off to the side, but he shuffled over to his friend and pulled him away hastily. "We'll play against you two," he said.

They began to play and soon the game got heated. The two boys were obviously skilled, even if one of them was mildly annoying, and soon both teams were breathless and sweaty. Korra tried her best, but it was her first time playing the game so she often fumbled. Asami picked up on her slack and was the only thing that stood between them and victory. Pretty soon a small crowd gathered around them and small cheers now and then encouraged the teams. Korra felt a familiar feeling in her gut from her probending days when she stood on stage while thousands cheered her on. She began attacking more fiercely, defending with more gusto. The opposite team hit the ball across the net towards Asami. Korra quickly looked over to see her girlfriend jump high and spike the ball over with vicious force. Korra got lost in her body, glistening with lotion and perspiration, muscles contracting and stretching with every move. She was so distracted that she didn't see the ball fly over towards her until it hit her in the side of the head causing her to fall over. She heard a collective gasp from the crowd as she fell.

"Ouch…" She started giggling as Asami jogged over to her.

"Korra, are you ok?!"

"Yeah but I think I need to go lie down."

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"Yep and I need you to nurse me back to health," she said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as Asami swatted her arm.


	2. Exciting News

Korra burst through the door with so much force that the handle broke through the wall. Startled, Asami tipped back in her chair and sprawled across the floor.

"Korra what the Raava are you doing?" Asami groaned as she tried to untangle herself from her chair. She looked up from her floor when Korra didn't answer and saw the most excited look she's ever seen, adorn Korra's face.

"Korra please tell me you're here for the reason that I think you're here for," she said in a low and hopeful voice.

Korra slowly nodded her head, the excitement and happiness radiating off of her. She stood still for a moment until she no longer could and then shouted so loudly that the windows threatened to shatter, "WE'RE PARENTS!"

Korra ran to Asami with such gusto that Asami was once again tackled to the floor as Korra embraced her, but before Asami could hug her back Korra was already off of her and pulling her upright by the forearms. "Come on Asami we have to hurry," she urged excitedly as she ran out her office. Now Asami too could not keep the grin off her face as she grabbed her keys and jacket, and ran out the door.

They jumped into Asami's satomobile and before Korra had a chance to buckle up they were off. Asami drove with deadly accuracy as she navigated through the traffic of the city. They reached their mansion in record time and Asami started to drive up the driveway. From the way Korra ran towards the front doors Asami had a feeling they would need to go buy several replacements after today. They slammed the doors open and Korra ran down the center hall, and off to the back garden. Asami followed and when they reached their destination her heart filled with warmth at the sight in front of her.

Naga lay on her favorite mat on the veranda and at her side were two bundles of white suckling at her tummy. Asami squealed in happiness, too overwhelmed to speak properly as tears of joy formed in her eyes. She turned to Korra and noticed that she was looking at her thoughtfully.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Korra, touching their foreheads together. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Asami? What do you think about adoption?"


	3. Babysitting

Asami stood in the doorway holding a small towel to her chest and watched the woman in front of her in awe. She knew that Korra was great with children, but she always assumed that it was just her personality, people just gravitated towards her. Asami watched as Korra bathed Rohan, her back flexing to and fro as she bent the water in front of the toddler. He laughed and reached for the streams over his head, his tiny eyes following the element through the air. Korra was so great with children; it came so easy to her. Asami, however, was a mess when it came to kids. She tried of course, but she always felt tense around them, not that it was their fault. Her thoughts wandered to her mom. She didn't remember what it felt like to be around her, she didn't remember her voice, she didn't even remember what it was like to have a mom. She had no reference on how to behave around children.

Korra began to shampoo the baby's head gently, while Rohan cooed and pulled at his toes, nearly tipping backwards into the tub.

"Whoa there kiddo." Korra chuckled as she caught him before he could fall back. She rinsed his head and turned to Asami. "Towel please," she said with a blinding smile. Korra always smiled around Pema's children. Whenever Pema called them over to babysit Korra would always get really excited to spend time with them, and she always brought Asami with her.

Asami walked over and spread the fuzzy towel as Korra lifted Rohan out of the tub and bent the water off of him. Asami passed it over and Korra wrapped him up in a little bundle and began carrying him to his room. Rohan loved his towel, it was soft and warm, and he would even sleep with it sometimes. Asami knew that because Korra often talked about the kids. Asami knew what Jinora's favorite story was, and she knew where Meelo hid Tenzin's socks just for fun, and she knew the names of Ikki's stuffed toys. Ever since they started dating, and Korra moved in with her, Asami found out more and more about them.

Asami walked silently down the hallway while Korra played with Rohan as she carried him. Korra was wiggling her fingers in front of him and he laughed like it has the funniest thing in the world. His tiny hands reached toward her and grabbed her hand tightly. Korra made baby noises at him and he laughed again. She was really good with kids.

When they reached the room Asami held the door open as Korra entered and placed Rohan down on the changing table.

"Hey, can you pass me a dipper?"

"Sure. Hey Korra?"

"Hm?"

"How come you're so good with kids?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they all love spending time with you. How do you do that?"

"Um, I don't know. It comes naturally I guess," Korra spoke as she finished putting the dipper on him.

"Oh, ok." Korra must have heard the sad tone in Asami's voice because she picked up Rohan, cuddling him to her chest, and turned to Asami with a concerned expression on her face.

"Sit down," Korra told Asami as she moved towards her. Asami did as she was told and Korra started to lower Rohan into her lap.

"Korra! What are you doing?"

"What's it look like, I'm giving you Rohan."

As his toes reached Asami's thighs, she grabbed him by the underarms in panic, while Korra crouched down in front of them so that she was in a more comfortable position.

"What if I drop him?!"

"Why would you drop him?" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "and besides I'm right here." Korra smiled and placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "Asami relax, he's just a tiny human, nothing scary."

"I don't know how-" Asami trailed off.

"What do you mean? You're great with kids! Remember when we took them to that fair and you spent like twenty minutes explaining how to win at those booth games to Meelo? You saw how excited he was. That was the first time I have ever seen him pay so much attention to someone and not get distracted. Not to mention we went home with five giant plushies that day." As Korra spoke Asami held Rohan closer to her without even realizing it, and rubbed his back absentmindedly. "And when you gave Ikki and Jinora a makeover? They didn't even bicker the entire time. You are so great with kids."

Asami didn't know how to respond other than stare at Korra. Korra was so sure of her words.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it. Look at you now. It takes me like twenty minutes to get him to sleep."

Asami looked at her confused, but then she looked down at Rohan to see his sleeping form borrowing into her torso. All she felt in that moment was happiness and bliss. Korra got up and started to make space in the crib while Asami carefully stood up, so as not to wake him up, and made her way towards her girlfriend. She gently placed him in his bed and felt Korra's hand on the small of her back.

"You see, you're amazing at this." As they left the room Korra pulled her into her embrace and they stood there in each other's arms for a while.


	4. Avatar Chin 1

_**Prompt: Korra leaves in her will that the next avatar must have a non-bending master to teach them traditional fighting. Then Sifu Asami becomes a thing.**___

"Asami, please. I know you're hurting, but you said you can do this," Bolin pleaded with her.

"What if he's like her? What if he's nothing like her? I changed my mind, I need to leave." Asami backed up towards one of the walls, bracing herself on it while her breathing became erratic. Her eyes were on the verge of tears.

Bolin smiled, although it was full of sadness, and walked over to the crying woman. He places his hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin so that she was looking at him.

"It's been eight years Asami. I'm not going to force you, you know that, but you said you need to do this for her."

"It's not fair! She was only thirty-three! We should have had more time," she cried. Her body trembled as she slid down the wall in heartbreaking sobs.

"I know. I'm sorry Asami. Do you want me to take him home?"

Asami shook her head and started taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"No, you're right. I need to see him."

Bolin helped her back up and she wiped away her tears and composed herself before moving towards the door.

Chin sat on a comfy chair in Mrs. Sato's study, waiting for his new master. He was told she would be here by now, but it's been nearly twenty minutes since they were supposed to meet. Master Bolin left to collect her as soon as they arrived, while one of the servants brought chin here. He didn't mind that she was late, he was patient, but he was a little scared to meet her, after all she was the wife of the last Avatar. What if she didn't like him? The door finally creaked open and Master Bolin came in, greeting him with a smile.

"Chin, I'd like you to meet Asami Sato." He gestured to the empty doorway. Slowly and tediously a woman stepped in. She didn't look at him, but merely stared at the floor with determination. He noticed that her hands were clenched in fists and were trembling slightly.

"Asami, look at him," Bolin said kindly.

Chin's new master took a shuddering breath and slowly looked up. Their eyes met, and he felt himself calm as well. Her chin trembled but she smiled at him.

"Hi."

Her voice was softer than he expected. He stood up and bowed respectfully before looking back up at her. She felt familiar to him, and he grinned.

"It's nice to meet you, Sifu Sato," his voice was full of energy.

She chuckled at his eagerness and walked over to shake his hand. Master Bolin joined them around the coffee table and they talked about their plans for the future and what she would teach Chin. As they talked and laughed, Chin saw his new master's demeanor change to a much happier one and he could have swore he felt Avatar Korra's presence next to her the entire time.


	5. Avatar Chin 2

_**Prompt: The next Avatar (Chin) meets Korra and she goes on to tell the kid, "hey you're the new Avatar. It's gonna be tough, but you can do it. Can you say Hi to my wife for me? I mean Sifu Asami?**___

Chin ran through the halls of the fire nation palace and out into the gardens. His lungs burned, but his anger won out so he kept moving as fast as he could. The ten year old navigated through the tall hedges and past statues of firelords and nobles, before stumbling over a misplaced slab on the path. He fell to the ground hard, his elbows and knees burning from the scrapes, but he ignored the pain and got back up. He was about to continue running when he saw whose statue stood in front of him.

Long robes decorated the air nomad, while the impression of his arrow drew attention to his face. The eyes of the Avatar looked out into the distance, his face was stoic, his mouth unsmiling, but Chin felt strange longing when he looked onto the likeness of Aang. Chin learned about Aang from General Iroh, his firebending master. He knew that he stopped the war that still affected today's world and that he built the city in which Avatar Korra created a new portal to the spirit world. A wave of sadness hit him.

He dropped into a lotus pose and looked into Aang's eyes. Everything blurred when warm tears streamed down Chin's face. How could he ever be half as good as his previous lives if he couldn't even produce a single flame after nearly four months of training? When Avatar Korra was his age she could already bend three elements, while he could only earthbend and make water slosh around lazily. He sniffed loudly and wiped his tears. His vision cleared and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized someone was sitting next to him on his right.

"Wha-"

"Hey kiddo," the woman grinned at him. "What's got you so down?"

"Avatar Korra?" He stared at the ground in shame. "I can't firebend."

"Well yeah that's why you're here: to learn." She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"But I can't even make a puff of smoke let alone a flame!"

"Hm, let's see. Did you know I learned to firebend when I found Naga?"

Chin looked up at her and shook his head.

"I was on my way to the spirit festival with my parents and on the way there I saw a puppy standing over her otter-seal lunch. I jumped off my mom's snowmobile and ran towards her. My mom freaked out but when I reached Naga and she didn't pounce, mom let me keep her, after some persistent persuasion of course. I was so excited that when I pumped my fist in the air a fireball shot out. It was a month after that that my masters came to see if I was the real Avatar.

"But anyway, for me it was excitement that fueled my firebending, for you it might be something else. Try to tap into different emotions, maybe it'll work." Korra clapped him on his back and stood up stretching.

"Are you leaving?" Chin asked anxiously.

"Yeah buddy, I gotta go, but don't worry I'm pretty easy to reach. Raava's connection is renewed so it's stronger than before, also you're pretty spiritual kid."

Chin stood up and bowed to his predecessor in respect. "Thank you Avatar Korra."

"It's no problem. Being a spirit is boring sometimes so I look forward to speaking to you again soon. Though before I go can I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Can you say hi to my wife from me? And that I miss her?" Korra's face grew sad when she mentioned Chin's non-bending Master.

"She misses you too."

"I know."

Korra smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "One last thing. Being the Avatar is not easy, so I don't want you giving up so easily again, do you hear me? Raava and I left the world in your hands because we know you can handle it. It's up to you now so you have to work hard to be the best version of yourself. But don't forget, every Avatar makes mistakes, and many of those mistakes are out of our hands."

Chin stood up straighter and determination coursed through his being. "I won't let you down Avatar Korra."

"Take care of Sifu Sato for me." She ruffled his hair and saluted him, and with that she disappeared.

Chin stood there for a moment, in awe that he actually spoke to the Avatar before him. He took a deep breath and turned back towards the palace to apologize to Iroh for storming out, and to resume practice.


	6. Avatar Chin 3

**_Prompt: Avatar Chin competes in a sparring/martial arts competition. Sifu Sato sits on the sidelines cheering him on._**

**_This prompt took me way longer than I'd have liked. It didn't even turn out good at all, but I just can't think of anything better right now. Ugh writer's blocks are not fun._**

Asami sat on the bleacher, her nerves at an all time high. Chin's first test was about to take place and although Asami was more than certain that he would do great she couldn't help but worry.

Chin stepped out onto the field and adjusted his uniform. He looked her way, grinning, and waved enthusiastically. Four master earth benders walked out and surrounded the Avatar. They all got into stances and the bell rang signaling the start of the test. The opponents attacked the boy all at once, shooting rock after rock at him.

Asami fought the urge to interfere. Her hands gripped the edge of the bench, her knuckles turning white. She sat on the edge of the bench; her foot tapped the ground in a nervous tic.

Chin was holding up fairly well, taking out one of the fighters rather quickly. He stood his ground, stance strong, and took the masters on one at a time. A couple minutes into the fight Asami noticed that although Chin used traditional earthbending moves, he also mixed in something else. She was too on edge to realize it at first but he was using moves she taught him. They weren't exactly ideal for earthbending in general, but he made them his own and she saw grace in him, which she couldn't help but attribute to her wife. She watched as he chucked a boulder at one of the bigger benders and slid underneath his legs to attack the one behind him.

"Yeah! Go Chin!" Asami couldn't help herself. No matter how unprofessional it was she was going to cheer for him. She trained him for three years and she spent most of her time with him. She realized that he was like a son to her.

Soon everyone who was observing the fight was cheering him on. Bolin, Wing, and Wei broke out in a chant, Opal and Ikki jumped up and down pumping their fists, even Mako let go of his professionalism and joined in on the cheering.

The fight lasted barely five minutes with Chin ending up victorious. He walked up to one of the collapsed Masters and offered her a hand up in a show of good sportsmanship and began making his way over to the bleachers. Asami hugged him tightly and Bolin hugged them both lifting them off the ground.

"You did great," Mako praised him.

"Thanks, lets hope the White Lotus members think so too."

Asami put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "There is no doubt in my mind that you passed with flying colors. At this rate you'll be able to master the elements in no time. Don't you worry."

He nodded and took a deep breath before turning and approaching the Lotus members.

"We have unanimously agreed that you have passed the test. But what technique did you use? It didn't look like any bending ones we know of."

"Sifu Sato taught me the technique," he proudly stated.

He looked back to see all the people that mattered most in his life looking at him with pride, especially his sifu.


End file.
